


Closer (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: There are worse ways for Foggy to wake up from a nap on Matt's couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give the Netflix Daredevil suit a try - it's not completely faithful to the show; there are some nice reference pics of on an action figure online. The dark red ink was mixed from Daler-Rowney FW acrylic inks: scarlet, process cyan, and sepia. 
> 
> Dimensions: 8.5 x 11in. Koh-I-Noor Rapidograph technical pens, 6x0, 4x0, 3x0, 00, 0, and 1. Denril drafting film.

With gray background:

Inks only:

 

In-progress:

Just started inking, ref pic and sketches nearby.

The dangers of inking with a curious small mammal - I 'shopped out the red ink drips after scanning.


End file.
